


【授权翻译】【紧急呼救9-1-1/Buddie】我是不是有点离谱了？

by D_A_Y



Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Falling In Love, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: 有五次，真的，所有明眼人都看出来Buck和Eddie坠入爱河，而（第）一次Eddie终于承认了。
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 【授权翻译】紧急呼救翻译 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867702
Kudos: 4





	【授权翻译】【紧急呼救9-1-1/Buddie】我是不是有点离谱了？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [am I coming out of left field?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253839) by [barelyprolific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific). 



一：

Allie……可爱、聪明、风趣。这就是Buck用来形容她的词，如果就只是这样，那Maddie能理解为什么Buck会觉得和她约会是一个不错的选择。可爱、聪明、风趣……这些也都能描述Chimney。可问题是，Maddie不是这样形容Chimney的。Maddie知道自己谈起老奇来听起来什么样——可完全不像Buck谈起Allie时那种敷衍了事。

“也许我应该见见她，”她微笑着说。这几个星期来，每次约会Allie都是可爱、聪明、风趣。Buck甚至还没有在她家过夜，而Maddie觉得这很可疑。

她提起这事的时候Chimney表示了同意，然后要求换个话题。

“是啊，你知道，也许每个人都应该这么做。”Maddie不知道Buck说这话时在想什么，但她还是鼓励地笑了笑。然而等他和Allie一起出现在Christopher的生日派对上时，Maddie觉得也许她之前该问问她白痴弟弟是什么意思的。

派对在一个公园举行，因为来宾……很多。Maddie把她的礼物加进那堆比她自己还高的东西里，而且这里她只认识消防站的人和Athena。像这样暴露在公开场合是Maddie的弱点，她仍然很难就这样说服自己这么做。整个事情有点尴尬，所以她有点粘人——对她的饮料和她认识的人。

Buck出现的时候，她多半把他抱得太紧了。“你带女朋友来了?”她耳语的声音有点危险。他退后的时候看起来很困惑，耸了耸肩。

“Eddie已经见过她了，”他告诉她，好像这才是重点似的。

“严格来说，是Eddie救了我，”Allie插了句话，冲Buck笑了笑。后者翻了翻眼睛，好像这是个老套的笑话，抽了抽嘴角。

“嗯，Eddie是一个了不起的消防员，”她弟弟这样说，没有争论，不过轻率的耸肩有那么一瞬间很紧绷，接着有一只手落在他肩上。

“谢谢，Buck，”Eddie出现在Buck身边，整条胳膊揽住他的肩膀，先前拍上他肩的那只手用力捏了捏。Buck立刻放松下来。“听到你对我的真实看法总是很棒。”

Buck有点脸红，把Eddie的胳膊推开，投去不带怒气的瞪视，双臂交叉在胸前。“哈哈。Allie，你还记得这个自以为是的傻瓜吗?”

“当然。”Maddie很快意识到——Allie很大胆，因为她走进去要了个拥抱，退开的时候咧嘴一笑。“很高兴再次见到我的英雄。”

“呃，是的。”Eddie有点紧张，但脸上还挂着笑。“所以Buck说你们两个在约会的时候没跟我开玩笑。很高兴见到你。”

胡扯，Maddie心想，然后好奇Eddie的妻子在哪。而Allie回了他一个微笑。

“是啊，我也很高兴见到你。”

Eddie转过身来对Buck说：“嘿，能帮我弄一下烤架吗?”

她弟笑得那么灿烂，灿烂到Maddie都想遮住Allie的眼睛防止她失明了。“当然。”Buck眨眨眼，转向Allie，“你和Maddie在一起没问题吧?”

Allie毫不迟疑地点点头，拍了下Buck的上臂——就一下。Maddie余光里注意到Eddie的肩膀放松了点。“去玩吧。”

Buck可没停下来再问一遍，他被Eddie拽走，拉进了一场夹杂了双方诸多手势的谈话。Allie从没这样的机会，于是Maddie转过身来想解释几句——她觉得她应该这么做。

而Allie摇摇头，轻柔地笑着。“所以就是这样。”“跟我说说。”Maddie眼睛亮了亮，小声笑着。

“我是说，地震那会我就察觉到了点什么，但Buck还是觉得和我约会不错。然后我们的第一次约会，他一直在谈论Eddie和他的儿子。”

“不会吧！”

Allie点了点头，抿紧了嘴唇来吞下笑声，Maddie发出点呻吟，捏着鼻梁摇了摇头。“哦，Buck......”她又打量了眼Allie。“好吧，我想这就解释了为什么他还没有和你过夜。”

Allie耸了耸肩。“我还是有尊严的。我正琢磨着给他一个‘只是朋友’的谈话。因为我真的只想做朋友。Buck很棒。”

“是啊，”Maddie发自内心地说，盯着正在公园烤架上放热狗的弟弟——和Eddie肩并肩，边上转悠着Christopher，三个人很明显在聊天。“你应该在聚会结束后再说。他那时候心情还不错。”

“是啊，”Allie赞同地哼了一声，和Maddie看着同一个地方，“这多半是最好的。”

二：

在Christopher生日聚会后的第二天早晨，Hen注意到Buck上楼梯的时候步履沉重，看上去没有往常那么敏锐。他的下巴上冒着一层胡茬，眼神模模糊糊的，这说明他睡得差起得晚。

她友好地开了几句玩笑——刚好戳穿了Buck的顾左右而言他——但Eddie先瞄准了他。他像个模特一样随意地靠着柜台，低声吹着口哨，直立起身。

“你看起来没睡觉。”他走到咖啡壶边，把Buck最喜欢的马克杯从烘碗器里拿出来，然后接了一杯咖啡。Buck拖着脚落入沙发里。Hen不再说话，转入观察模式，脚架在餐桌上——因为队长不在，看不见她。

“Allie昨天回家的路上把我甩了。”Buck的声音低沉沙哑。Eddie低下了头，Hen只瞥到了眼他脸上开始浮现复杂表情。Buck完全没有注意到，用手捂着脸。“更糟的是，她指责我对别人有感觉。我已经完全忘记艾比了，但是她不相信我。”

Eddie又抬起头，目光深沉。Hen等着，但是他没有说话，而是端起Buck的咖啡走过去，一手递杯子，另一只手沿着他的背滑下，落在牛仔裤的腰带上方。Hen看不到那只手，但从手臂肌肉的运动来看，应该是在某个地方上下动着拇指。Buck接过咖啡杯，Eddie的手立刻摸上了他的膝盖。

“她不是你的真命天女。你会找到那个人的[*原文使用them，没有指明性别]，Buck。你有那么多爱可以给予，你只需要找到合适的人。”

Buck的视线从咖啡杯上抬起。Hen看到他一意识到自己的脸离Eddie的有多近，胸口微微隆起。见鬼，她屏住了呼吸，等她看到Buck的脸也抽了抽的时候，她自己的心跳都加速了点。

Hen的思绪飘远去了个疯狂且不理智的地方。

她的脚落回地上，靴子发出砰的一声。Eddie猛地后缩，清了清嗓子。他拍了拍Buck的肩，站起身子。Buck看着他，前所未有的安静，比Hen见过的他喉咙没被塞住的任何时候都安静。“好好享受你的咖啡吧。”

“谢谢，Eddie。”Buck朝着他离开的背影说。Hen的心微微下沉，她想自己可能小看了 Evan Buckley。

  
三：

“Buck，帮我个忙。”

“当然。”

Eddie顿了顿，眉毛抽动一下。“我还没告诉你是什么忙呢。”

“好吧，除了藏尸体，别的我都支持你。”Buck停顿了一下，沉思起来。“我想这也取决于尸体。”

“不要在消防站里谈重罪倾向的，”Bobby温和地说，从他漫不经心看着的书里抬起头来。他对上老奇的视线，虽然他们两人都没再说话。

“好吧。”Eddie清了清嗓子，有点不知所措。Buck发出点笑声，花了一分钟来重新集中注意力。“不管怎么说。这个忙……你下周二有空吗?”

“我有…….”Buck慢吞吞地说，“是关于Christopher的职业介绍日吗？我已经答应Chris了。别担心。”他耸了耸肩。“他喋喋不休好几个星期了。然后他告诉我你工作走不开，我就想，见鬼，我和你干的是一行。”

Eddie的嘴张得老大。Bobby的也是。这位队长匆匆地低头看回他的书，心想着刚刚交换的那些信息。他从没听说过Buck会如此轻易地承诺下这种附加的事情，而他甚至没有和Eddie上过床。

至少，就Bobby所知，没有。他不需要知道。不过如果他俩在谈恋爱，那就必须填点表格了。但他不认为现在是提这个的合适时机。

“你真是我的救命恩人，”Eddie的声音有点沙哑。Bobby不用看就知道Buck多半红透了脸。反正他自己的耳朵这会也在发烫。

“嘿，那是Christopher。你知道我愿意为那孩子做任何事。”为你做任何事，这话Buck没有说出口，但就连Bobby都听到了。

随着一声尴尬的轻笑，Eddie把Buck拉进一个同样有些尴尬的拥抱。Bobby听到手拍后背的声音。“我欠你的。”

“你不欠。”

Bobby把手里的书翻过一页，并且绝对一个字没看进去。

Buck走到办公室柜台，掏出钱包准备拿驾照，“我是来参加职业介绍日的。”

接待员仔细打量了他一番，扬起一条完美修剪过的眉毛：“我可真是猜不到。”

Buck有点脸红，耸了耸肩。穿上制服似乎是个好主意。他清清嗓子：“我是来找Christopher·Diaz的——”

接待员挥手收走了他的驾照。“我以前见过你，”她说，然后递给他一个印有姓名的标签。

MR. DIAZ

“呃……”

“有问题吗?”她又抬头看了看Buck，看上去有点烦躁。Buck又低头看了看胸牌。

“没有。”Buck摇摇头，剥掉后面的粘胶纸，把它贴在身上。“一点也没有。”

Athena不常在消防站吃早餐。可她早上休息、孩子在学校，最好的朋友和未婚夫都在118号车站，于是她发现自己也在这里。

Bobby在厨房里和Chimney轻松地谈着什么。Chimney一直想偷吃土豆，而她和Hen则在沙发上有一搭没一搭聊着。Buck过来的时候，Athena正仰起头为某个她这会已经记不起来的笑话大笑出声。

Athena之前都没怎么注意到Eddie，那人坐在桌子边翻阅着一本杂志，但Buck一出现，他就几乎不可能被忽略了。他挺直身子，咧嘴露出大大的笑容。“嘿，他来了。”

Buck抬起眼，别的人也都一样，但有趣的是每个人似乎都安静下来了。Bobby和Chimney交换了一下眼神，连Hen也稍稍坐正了一点。这很奇怪，但Athena不动声色。

观察有时会产生最好的结果。Buck似乎有点拘谨，微笑没有到达眼底。“嘿，Eddie。”

“Christopher的继父在职业介绍日真是大红人，”Eddie笑了一下。他向后靠在椅子上，看上去觉得这非同寻常的有趣。

而Buck则红透了脸。“我从没说过我是他的继父，”他的语气里带着点自卫，双臂交叉在胸前。屏障。保护。Athena余光里看到Hen的嘴唇紧闭在一起，而她试图克制的并不是笑声。“他们已经做好了姓名标签，顺着他们来多半比一遍又一遍向所有人解释要容易。”

“Buck，放松，”Eddie站着，仍然咧开嘴，带着咖啡杯走到水池边，冲洗干净后放到烘干器上。“我开玩笑的。虽然你很受欢迎。Christopher一直说你的演讲是最棒的。”

Buck的肩膀微微放松了点。他走向沙发，选了把椅子离Eddie隔开点距离的椅子——一目了然。

而此刻，在场的都是明眼人。

“嗯，我很高兴他喜欢我在那里。我玩得很开心。”

“而且，嘿，只要Shannon不觉得奇怪，你随时都可以担任Christopher的家长角色。”

Athena静静地抽了一口气，感到Hen在她旁边绷紧了身子。她没想到Eddie会这么说。

她突然想知道Michael在他们结婚那会有没有这样和男人调情过。

在他出柜之前。她牢牢盯着Buck，看起来他脸上没了血色。

“是的，当然，”他小心地说。“你知道我不介意来帮忙的。只要这不影响你和你妻子的关系就行。”

Athena可以承认，在这一刻，她对Buck产生了全新的敬意——至少对她自己来说是这样的。

Eddie飞快地抬起头，但Buck已经转过身去和Hen说些什么了。他反而迎上Athena的目光，不到一秒钟就抽离开视线。Athena四下看了看，最后对上Bobby的眼睛。

他扬起眉毛，她回应的笑容却是紧绷的。也许是时候让她和Eddie的妻子谈谈了。

四：

房子垮塌下来的时候Buck还在里面。其他人都从楼里退出来了，但这个小女孩还一直哭着要家里养着的猫。

Buck向来对小孩子没辙。Bobby一开始都没意识到他在做什么，回过神来他已经在楼里了，身后是颤颤巍巍的老奇，大喊着房屋结构有太多的损坏。猫有九条命。但Buck没有。

他们把他挖出来，还有呼吸，很微弱，奇迹般地没有严重烧伤。但是双腿都断了，肋骨刺穿了一个肺。Bobby坐在救护车里陪着他。奇怪的很，他脑子里最清晰的想法是很高兴Eddie今天休息。

Maddie在医院等他们。她在哭，但没有寻求Bobby的安慰。等Chimney清理干净现场，赶到医院之后，她瘫软在他怀里。

这个故事成了新闻。Taylor Kelly没有放过这个，Bobby猜她多半就是如此了。自从他们初次见面起，她就玩了命地在铺天盖地地报道118部队的新闻，Bobby怀疑她紧抓不放的部分原因是她和Buck之间那些说不清道不明的个人感情。

在一片混乱中，没有人想到要打电话给Eddie。

消防员们一个接一个在轮班结束后钻进医院。Karen带来了吃的，一份热过的冷冻千层面和一条香蒜面包，他们在医院的候诊室解决了这些。

护士过来告诉他们，探视时间这个时候已经结束，但Athena一个眼神就让他闭嘴了。

Bobby的电话响了，屏幕上亮着Eddie的名字，他离开候诊室溜进了一个停车场。“喂?”

“Buck受伤了?”Eddie哽咽着，“我刚看了新闻。”

“我们都在医院。”Bobby停顿了一下，“你应该过来。也许带上Christopher。”

已经很晚了。Bobby以为Eddie会说不，但电话那头是长久的沉默，久到Bobby以为已经被挂断了。然后他喘着气：“我在路上了。”Bobby想知道自己一开始怎么会觉得Eddie不会来到Buck身边。

一群穿着制服的人在手术室候诊室外晃来晃去，对于一些工作人员来说这似乎有点吓人了。这多半就是为什么哪怕是半夜三更，护士还是过来通知他们Buck的手术结束了，他们能去看他了。

当Eddie上气不接下气地出现时，Maddie正从Chimney怀里出来，准备向里走。Christopher没有和他在一起。

“他怎么样?Buck怎么样?”

Maddie停下脚步。“我正要进去看他。你想和我一起去吗?”

Eddie毫不犹豫地点点头，尽管他才刚到，尽管其他人都已经在这好几个小时了——等待着。

Bobby看着Maddie和Eddie被带走，然后回到他的队员身边。

“我想我们都可以回家了。”他和他最爱的那些人在一起。

五：

Shannon答应Eddie自己会在Christopher放学后把他带去医院。所以哪怕她的日程忙得一团乱麻，她还是放慢脚步走在医院的走廊上，让Christopher可以和她一起走。

“Buck会没事的，”她觉得这是差不多是第一百万次安慰儿子了。“这段时间爸爸基本上都和他在一起，记得吗？他说Buck现在甚至坐起来了。”虽然没有真正谈论这件事，但他们一致同意Christopher至少得等Buck恢复到这地步才能去探望。不然只会毫无必要的让Christopher沮丧。

“他伤得很重，”Christopher开口提醒，她的手紧紧地攥着他们在路过的礼品店里买的泰迪熊。

“我知道，小鬼。”Shannon叹了口气。她很清楚Buck伤得有多重。Eddie一结束消防局的轮班就去医院陪护Buck，她已经几乎两个星期没有见到她丈夫了。

她需要和他进行的谈话会很伤人，但她希望能够顺利进行。

他们到病房的时候，Eddie和Buck正看着屏幕上的篮球比赛。Eddie凑近Buck，说了一些什么，于是Buck眼睛发亮，咯咯地笑起来，直到脸上划过痛苦的表情。

Shannon咽下了喉咙里的哽咽。

“Buck!爸爸!”Christopher的叫声让她没法继续窥探，那两人都转向门的方向。

Buck脸上洋溢着微笑，他张开双臂迎接Christopher的样子……Shannon知道自己做的是对的。她看着Buck拥抱她的儿子，然后目光移向Eddie。

他看着Buck和Christopher时候脸上的那个表情让她的心抽了抽。她把熊放在床尾。

“嘿，Eddie，”她低声说，声音刚好能引起他的注意。Buck似乎没有听到她的话，或者在帮着Christopher爬到自己边上的同时故意忽视她。“我们能谈谈吗?”

他们走进大厅，Eddie站着的那样子摆明了是以为要面对一场争吵。“听着，我很抱歉我没有回家，但是Buck——”

“需要你。”Shannon微微一笑。“我知道。”她深吸一口气。“但这正是为什么这个，”指了指他们彼此，“不会起作用。”

“什么?”

“Eddie，你爱上他了。而且他爱上你了。我不知道，也许如果我们能早点重新联系的话……但是我们已经不像以前那样在乎彼此了。”

“那不是...我不是...Buck不是...”

“Eddie。”她看着他闭上嘴，眉头在困惑中皱起，这曾经让她心跳加速。可现在Shannon只是微笑，带着点忧伤。“别犯傻了。”

“Shannon……”

“我希望你快乐。Buck是个好人。而且我也没说我不想参与Christopher的生活。”

“只不过不是我的。”

“Eddie，”Shannon语气责备，“反正我们想要强扭的这段关系里真的没有我的空间了。”

“那不是……”

“我和 Athena Grant谈过了，”她打断了他的话。“几天前一起喝了咖啡。你知道她丈夫为了别的男人离开了她吗?”Shannon耸耸肩。“好吧，事情要比这复杂得多，但是……她和Bobby在一起很开心，和Michael甚至Glen的关系也很好。他们让这一切步入正轨。”

“Shannon。”

真是奇怪，她的眼睛一点刺痛也没有。事实上，她凑过去亲吻Eddie脸颊的时候超乎寻常的平静。

“Carla等会就来接Christopher。要让他吃过饭。”她笑着说，“开心点，Eddie。这是你应得的。”

一：

Carla接走Christopher的时候，Eddie的皮肤几乎已经烧了起来。Shannon的话一直萦绕在他的脑海里——他知道Buck能看出有什么不对劲。他趁着向Christopher道晚安的机会朝Eddie投去一个古怪的眼神。

“你知道我没事的，对吧?”Buck听起来有点昏昏欲睡，声音沙哑。“你没必要留在这。你应该呆在家，和家人在一起。”Eddie停顿了很长时间，思考着如何回答。可在他说点什么之前，Buck又开口了，声音带着一种熟悉的苦涩。“Shannon在这儿的时候看起来有点不高兴。”

“Shannon和我要离婚了。”这几个字脱口而出。尽管他们还没有谈到这么远，但Eddie知道这是事实。

Buck没有出声。然后他再次开口，声音嘶哑：“我很遗憾，Eddie。我知道你希望能和她重新在一起的。”

“我曾经希望，”Eddie接过话，深吸一口气，“但这永远不会发生，因为我爱上了别人。”

Buck沉默地盯着Eddie。眼睛稍稍睁大了一点，看得出他听到了。他的表情里带着脆弱，Eddie看得出。

Buck已经用无数种方式告诉过他无数次了，现在轮到他了。

Eddie伸出手，覆盖上Buck的手，小心避开上面的管子。他笑了。

“我爱上你了。”

“Eddie——”

“我爱你，Evan Buckley。我很抱歉我差点失去你之后才说出来。而如果你再做这么愚蠢的事，”Eddie强调着，“再做这么maldito [*该死的，西班牙语]愚蠢的事情而不带上我，我会亲手杀了你。”

“我不会的。”Buck语速飞，“Eddie，你真的……”

Buck有那么多方法来结束这句话，但他只是停了下来，搜索上Eddie的脸。不知道他发现了什么，然后长呼一口气，嘴角翘起弧度，上扬进了一个咧嘴大笑。

“哈，那么，这怎么样?”

FIN


End file.
